Tohma's Troubles
by pinkbunny3
Summary: Tohma get's in a fight with his wife Mika and she kicks him out! Now, the only place he has to go his Yuki's. Will Yuki let Tohma stay at his place while Shuichi is on tour? And will Yuki be able to put up with him if he does stay? Warning: Contains Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll I just thought I would try to write a story that focuses mainly on Tohma and Yuki since it seems there aren't that many out there. But what the story focuses on them doing is........................ a secret! You'll just have to read to find out won't ya?!  
  
Warning: May be a bit of OOC-ness on Yuki's part and maybe even Tohma's. I'm not sure yet.  
  
Note: I do not own Gravitation. I wish I did but unfortunately I do not, and please please please......don't sue me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 Tohma's Troubles  
  
There was a loud sound of crashing glass against the door of Tohma's bedroom. Mika had locked herself inside and wouldn't let her husband in to speak with her.  
  
"Mika, please calm down. Just let me in so we can talk okay?" Tohma said as he pressed his ear against the door so as to listen for a reply. Suddenly Mika flung open the door making the poor little blonde crash to the ground.  
  
"So now you decide to talk to me! Two weeks you haven't spoken one word to me and now you finally decide to! Well, too bad. Why don't you go back to your work which you obviously care more about than your own wife!" Just as Tohma got up off the floor to confront Mika she slammed the door in his face and locked herself in solitude again.  
  
"What's wrong with you Mika?! I'm sorry okay. I've just been really busy with work lately and...."  
  
"See! Work! That's all you care about is work. Well you can just care about it somewhere else because I need some time alone!"  
  
Tohma looked down at the floor in shame. 'She's right. She is my wife and I haven't been spending enough time with her. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way. I'm so sorry.' "Mika I'm sorry! I'll spend more time with you I promise just give me a chance. I'll make it up to you I promise you that."  
  
"Well then you can think about how you want to make it up to me while you're spending the next three days alone. Get out."  
  
"But Mika where will I go?"  
  
There was another crashing of glass against the door. "Get out! I don't care where you go right now! Go stay with my brother for all I care! I'm sure you'd enjoy that all too much wouldn't you?"  
  
Tohma opened his mouth so as to say something but, nothing seemed to come out. He had nothing to say. He then sighed and walked for the front door with his head hung down and took one last look down the hall toward the bedroom, let out another sigh and quietly shut the door behind him as he left his home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuki I miss you so much!" Shuichi screamed to his lover.  
  
Yuki winced and said "Gawd Shu I'm gonna have to turn the volume down on my phone if you keep bellowing like you are now."  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki. It's just that I'm so excited to talk to you since I haven't for three whole days! I've been so lonely here on tour without you. I miss you! Do you miss me too Yuki!?!"  
  
"Shu what did I say about the noise level of your voice keep it down okay?"  
  
"It doesn't matter I gotta go back to practicing anyways. K is giving me the evil eye. Talk to you later yuki! Aishiteru! Sayonara!" Shuichi said as he hung up on Yuki.  
  
Yuki pulled the phone away from his ear after hearing the loud click of Shuichi hanging up and stared at it with a confused look before letting out a sigh and hanging it up. He slowly got up from the couch and went for the kitchen. "I don't miss him. I really don't. It's quiet around here without him and maybe now I can finally get some work done." Yuki said to himself as he opened the refrigerator and took out a sandwich. He then walked back for the couch said "Peace and Quiet." At that same moment there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I swear there is someone up there that really doesn't like me," he said as he stared up at the ceiling. There were more knocks now. "Alright I'm coming hold on a sec will ya?!" He got up from the couch and started for the door. He then reached for the knob and said "What do you.....Tohma! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay chapter one is done. I'll try to get up Chapter 2 as soon as I can but I'm not quite sure when that'll be. I would love to hear you're input on where I should go with this story so reviews would be nice! Arigatou! Love, shuchan 


	2. Convincing Yuki

I'm warning you right now that this chapter is rather angsty....I hope you like this one though! Sorry it took so long to update this fic but I had so much else on my mind and with this fic it seemed as if I had a bad case of writers block every time I went to write more on it. Seems that writers block went away huh? A little fluff, a lotta angst, what's not to love about it? *grins*  
  
Note: Don't own them, just abuse them, don't sue me. Sums it up rather well doesn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Convincing Yuki  
  
"Absolutely not." Yuki said with a harsh tone.  
  
"Demo...Eiri-san, I have no place else to go. Everyone else is out of town and I can't very well go back to my place. Mika deserves her time alone. It's the least I can do for her after the way that I treated her. Please just three days. Please........you're my brother-in-law so can't you be nice and help me out at least this once?" Tohma looked up from Yuki's couch at him with wide eyes and tears forming in them.  
  
Yuki was at a loss for words. 'Why is he crying? Is he really that upset about Mika being mad at him, and having nowhere to stay?' For once Yuki thought of someone other than himself and caved in. "Alright I guess you can stay."  
  
"Hontouni?!" Tohma, surprised, jumped up from the couch.  
  
Yuki was annoyed by this and harshly spat out, "For one day! I'll give you one day here to find somewhere else to stay. And don't think I'm doing this for you because I'm not. I'm doing this for Mika. I think that if she wants a day away from you she deserves it. One day Tohma, and you better not try pulling anything because if you do I won't hesitate for an instant to throw you out on your ass, even if you are my brother-in-law. Got it?"  
  
Tohma looked down at the floor, a little dissapointed in Yuki's cruel behavior and said "Yes, I understand."  
  
"Good. I'll go get your bags while you stay here and..........well.......just stay here okay?" Yuki said as he started for the door.  
  
"But Eiri-san I don't have any bags!"  
  
"What?" Yuki stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Tohma.  
  
"Well, you see, when Mika kicked me out she had herself locked up in the bedroom so I couldn't go in there to get any of my belongings."  
  
Yuki sighed as he stood for a moment and then started back for the couch.  
  
He took a seat beside Tohma as he grabbed the remote and began channel chasing. Tohma was blushing a little at being so near the object of his affection. On an impulse he moved closer to him on the couch. Yuki noticed this and gave him a death glare as Tohma cowered and moved away. Yuki let out a small sigh and then picked up a cigarette and lit it. A moment later the cigarette was removed from his mouth and stabbed out into the ash tray before being broken in half. Yuki looked at Tohma with confusion and anger in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Yuki questioned.  
  
"Smoking is bad for your health you know. You really should try giving it up. I just want you to be healthy, and that's why I'm taking these." Tohma said as he reached for the pack of cigarettes on the table and clenched them in his fist.  
  
Yuki let out a growl as he got up from his seat on the couch and headed for the bedroom.  
  
"Eiri-san, where are you going?" Tohma asked.  
  
"I'm going to finish a chapter of my next novel. I really don't feel like writing right now but it sure is a hell of a lot better than spending time with you. At least this way I won't have to listen to you give me lectures about what's good for my health and what's not. There's also the fact that you are just annoying me in general. For the next day you'll keep your distance from me if you know what's good for you." Yuki said, as he stormed off into his bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
Tohma stood for a moment, looking down the hall while on the verge of tears. 'Why....why does he hate me so much? Why....' Tohma thought as he fell to his knees and wept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a soft knock on Yuki's bedroom door as a gentle voice spoke, "Eiri-san? Can I come in?" Tohma frowned. He knocked a little louder this time but still no answer came. He gently opened the door and peeked his head inside. "Eiri?" He opened the door a little farther as he slipped into the room. The sight that he found before him was perhaps the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.  
  
Yuki's laptop was at the edge of his bed, dangerously close to falling off at any moment. And in the middle of the bed was Yuki, sleeping atop some messy sheets. He was lying on his back with his head turned to the side gently resting upon his pillow. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone, and the fair skin on his chest was draped in moonlight as it slowly rose and fell in his sleep. The moonlight that was cast upon his chest also shown upon his face. It made his beautiful lips glimmer and it shone brightly off his hair that was tossled every which way. It made it look as though a halo of light was delicately placed above his head. Tohma was speechless. He had never seen Yuki look so enchanting before.  
  
He walked over to the bed quietly so as not to disturb this sleeping beauty he had stumbled upon. He looked down at Yuki and gently brushed a few strands of hair from his face. He couldn't take his eyes off him. His face, and those gorgeously full lips of his partly gaped mouth. Then, without thinking, he bent down and gently brushed his lips against Yuki's. Even though Yuki wasn't kissing back Tohma still believed this kiss to be perfect. Yuki's lips were so soft and even though he did not want to wake Yuki he could not help but let a small moan escape him. He hesitantly pulled away, not wanting to, but knowing that he had to; for he did not want Yuki to wake up and make things worse than they already were. He gently pulled the covers over Yuki to protect him from the cold chill of this winter night. He picked his laptop up off of the edge of the bed, closed it, and placed it upon his nightstand. Then he planted a small kiss on Yuki's forehead before whispering, "Good night, love," and with that he walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
After a brief moment Yuki opened his eyes and sat up in bed. His bright yellow eyes gave a look of confusion as he brushed a finger lightly across his lips. 'What's this feeling....w-why do I feel this way? It's Shuichi that I love. So then, why do I feel as if I love Tohma.....I don't understand.' Yuki thought as he threw himself back on the bed and began to stare out the window at the stars up in the night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm all for the Shu/Yuki relationship but...I've always wondered what would happen in a Tohma/Yuki relationship so I just couldn't resist writing this. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Reviews would be great! Love, shuchan 


End file.
